


Vodka Confessions

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: This was the first story I’ve ever written that inspired fanart.http://i.imgur.com/6Fwqs.jpg





	Vodka Confessions

“Why why why do men always do that when I walk into a bar?” She thought to herself as she stepped inside and felt every male pair of eyes land on her. The petite blonde refused to acknowledge any of them; instead, she quickly moved through the large room filled with tables until her eyes found one unoccupied in a far corner of the room. She ordered a bottle of vodka and refused to make eye contact with anyone while she waited for it. The club reeked of lonely hearts and she wanted to be left alone to drink in peace. It only took a short while before the bottle was placed on the table with a glass. The woman silently looked at it while the server made change for the vodka and left it on the table. Only after the man was back behind the bar did she pick up the bottle and pour her first drink into the glass. She tossed it back quickly and poured another. 

By the time the blonde had poured her third drink she became aware that someone was moving toward her table, and they were not the waiter. Her hand went under the table to lightly touch the hilt of the blade she kept strapped to her thigh. She was in no mood to be trifled with tonight; she wanted to sit here and be left alone. 

He stopped when he was facing her. He had a bottle of vodka and a glass-like her. “It is you. I don’t recall seeing you in here before.” 

When she heard his voice, the woman moved her hand above the table and picked up her glass with it. “Hello, Finland.” The woman tossed the drink down before glancing at him. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were so close to her brother’s in color. When she pulled her gaze back and took in the rest of his face, the resemblance vanished. She heard others on several occasions make comments about how sweet and young he looked, almost girlish. She also knew this bothered him deeply. 

“Hello, Belarus.” He answered, happy to see the hand come back above the table. “May I join you?” He took the seat opposite her and refilled his glass before setting the bottle on the table. He looked at her over the top of his glass as he sipped. Finland, like every other nation, was struck by her beauty, but usually knew better than to approach her. Why he was doing it now he would more than likely regret later. “I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“This is my first time here. My usual club objected to me being there tonight.” She filled her glass again but didn’t pick it up right away. 

“Oh?” Finland set his glass down. “May I ask why?” 

“Last time I was there, another customer got too friendly. I warned him.” She met his eyes. “They’re always too drunk and stupid to listen to warnings.” 

“That’s his fault, then,” Finland replied. He had a notion what happened to the poor bastard. 

“Exactly. I give one warning if they’re not able to comprehend that they need to back off …” she shrugged and picked up the drink to send it with the others. “I’m always fair; give them the option of living. Not my fault so many want to bleed.” 

Finland swallowed, rethinking his decision to join her now. He had watched her walk in, like every other man with a pulse in the bar, but took his time in weighing his options on whether to say hello or leave her alone. He felt brave enough to do the former, also thinking it would be rude to at least not say hello. 

“What brings you here?” Belarus asked, “Domestic troubles?” 

“Huh?” He shook his head. “Domestic troubles, why would you ask that? I live alone.” 

Her frown deepened. “You do? Since when?” 

He stared at her. “Since for a long time … wait, you think I live with Sweden, don’t you? Why does everyone think that?” He couldn’t stop his agitation growing. Why did everyone assume they were a couple? 

She tilted her head slightly, noting that her question irritated him. “That is what I understood. I don’t talk to you very often. I don’t talk to many people at all, come to think about it.” She looked at her almost empty bottle. 

“Well, I don’t live with him. I’m not his wife, not even his boyfriend, okay?” He knew his voice was rising and quickly brought it down before the rest of the bar heard “boyfriend” come out of his mouth. 

“Really.” Belarus drained the bottle into her glass. “You learn something new every day.” 

“It’s damn annoying, that’s what it is!” Finland huffed. “I mean are you still chasing Russia everywhere, demanding marriage?” 

“Oh please! That was over years ago!” 

“Alright then, but everyone still thinks-“ 

“They think wrong!” She didn’t attempt to keep her voice down until she noticed people in the bar glancing at them. “Look, that was a long time ago. Papers were signed, but there was never any formal binding agreement. Thank God.” The drink went down with the others. 

Finland picked up his bottle and held it over her glass, his face asking if she wanted another. Belarus nodded, watching him fill her glass with the vodka. 

“Does anyone else know?” he asked as he put the bottle back down. “I mean, has anyone asked you out?” 

Belarus scowled. “Please, are you kidding?” she wrapped her fingers around the glass, watching the dim light cast a glow through the liquid inside. “How about you? Anyone ask you out?” 

Finland chuckled. “When everyone thinks I’m Sweden’s wife? Right.” 

“But Sweden bought Sealand on eBay, you have to admit it paints a cozy family picture.” 

“That deal fell through! It didn’t happen!” Finland poured the last bit of vodka into his glass and slammed the bottle on the table. 

“Fine, fine.” Belarus felt her mood lighten. She watched him drink, noticing for the first time that despite being not particularly tall, he had a well-defined body. “We’re both out of vodka, what do we do now?” 

Finland swallowed, looking at her as he put his glass back on the table. “We can order another.” 

She shook her head. “Nah, actually I think I’m ready to get out of here.” Her eyes locked with his. “How about you?” 

Finland froze, his eyes grew bigger and his cheeks stained pink - from the alcohol he told himself. “Uh, yeah. Sure, I’m ready to go.” 

“Then let’s go.” Belarus stood and grabbed her coat. She stuffed her arms into it and walked toward the door without looking back.

Finland jumped up and moved quickly to catch up with her, not sure if he was in deep trouble or not. The evening had started pretty dully but now … now he couldn’t help but think about what was coming next. 

Once outdoors, Belarus stood for a moment and looked up at the street light over the door of the bar. When she felt Finland’s presence next to her she turned to look at him. His face revealed everything he was thinking at that moment. Was he about to get lucky, or a split open gut? She turned and walked to the side of the bar to get out of the light. 

Finland watched Belarus disappear into the dark. He realized then he felt more than a little nervous. A few quick gulps of cold night air and he moved in her direction. He walked around the side of the bar in time to see her darkened silhouette go around the corner to the back. “Suomi, you idiot.” He muttered, before moving out of the safety of the streetlight. 

He couldn’t see her at all in the dark once he arrived behind the building and had to suppress a squeal of fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, you’re safe.” He heard her voice tell him with a sharp whisper. He turned at the sound of her voice and tried to focus on her form. 

She could feel him shaking through his clothes. He probably thought he was going to end up with a knife in his gut. She knew her reputation as being deranged and viciously violent kept most of the others away. She didn’t try to change their minds either. With her hand still on his shoulder, she moved over to the wall and faced him. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark too, but she could see his outline well enough to guess where his mouth was. Her lips found his with some reasonable accuracy as she pulled him quickly into her embrace. 

Finland froze with the contact. Waves of relief washed over him as he slowly put his hands on her waist and hesitantly returned the kiss. Her lips were warm and soft and he could still taste vodka on them. He grew bolder when her arms wrapped around his neck. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer. Their bodies came in full contact and jolts of energy shot through both of them. Finland’s confidence gained momentum; he pushed Belarus against the wall, groaning against her lips when her leg moved up and wrapped around his thigh. He wasted no time after that, pushing up her skirt and quickly unfastening his fly. Finland easily lifted her petite body and pressed her back against the wall; grabbed her other leg and put it on his hip, holding her body in place as he used a finger to move her panties aside and push himself into her with one stroke. 

Belarus gasped and shuddered. The heat between them contrasted with the chill of the bricks digging into her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his shoulders as his thrusts started slow, gradually gaining speed. She found herself surprised but appreciating the strength Finland possessed to hold her in place and give her the wonderfully hard fucking that he was. A quiet moan escaped her lips when he adjusted his hips and found a sensitive spot inside her. 

Finland heard the sound she made and moved his hips faster. He was close to coming already, and when her teeth found the side of his neck he could tell she was close too. He ignored the pain; picking up his pace again and pushed his erection into her as deep as he could, causing her to let go of his neck and make a louder, more animalistic noise. Her legs became a vice around his waist and her entire body shuddered violently. Finland moaned out loud between gasps for air when his own climax erupted. 

He stood still for a few minutes, panting and holding her up through sheer will alone. His legs had the strength of two overcooked noodles. He put a hand on the bricks over her shoulder and let his head fall against her neck. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath too, and Finland enjoyed her full breasts pressed into his chest. He suddenly wanted to see them. 

Belarus shuddered one more time and removed her fingernails from his back. She felt him wobble a little and lean forward. Her legs were jelly, but she let them slip down slightly and whispered hoarsely into his ear. “Put me down, now.” 

Finland nodded. He eased her off of him and backed away still trying to catch his breath. He stood perfectly still while listening to the rustling of cloth as she put her clothing back in order, prompting him to reach down and tuck himself back inside his pants with shaking, fumbling fingers.

Without a word she moved past him and disappeared around the corner of the building. He watched her go, not sure what to do. Did she get what she wanted and was done now? He stumbled after her and stopped at the corner of the bar, watching her move back into the light casting a dim glow on the street and sidewalk. 

Belarus stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Well, are you coming?” 

Finland stared back at her. His neck began to sting and he wondered if there were holes in the back of his shirt. He still wanted to see her breasts. 

Finland swallowed, and walked toward her. 

Belarus held out her hand when he got close enough to take it. He looked at her face before looking at her offered fingers. She appeared perfectly calm, a healthy pink glow on her cheeks. He put his hand in hers; she began to walk. Finland followed, his eyes watching her the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I’ve ever written that inspired fanart.
> 
>  
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/6Fwqs.jpg


End file.
